South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (BeautifulandWonderful Style)
Cast: *Stan Marsh - Jimmy Neutron *Kyle Brofloski - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Kenny McCormick - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Eric Cartman - SpongeBob SquarePants *Ike Brofloski - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) *Clyde Donovan - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Sheila Brofloski - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Sharon Marsh - Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Liane Cartman - Margaret SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Randy Brofloski - Mr. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Gerald Marsh - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Wendy Testaburger - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Chef - Genie (Aladdin) *Terrance and Phillip - Mike Wazoswki and James P, Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Gregory - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Tammy Warner - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Garrsion - Wreck-It Ralph *Mr. Mackey - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sadam Hussein - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) *Leopaid "Butter" Stotch - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Army General - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Le Mole - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Big Gay Al - Gru (Despicable Me) Gallery: Jimmy_jimmy_neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron as Stan Marsh Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Kyle Brofloski Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Kenny McCormick SpongeBob_in_The_SpongeBob_Squarepants_Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Eric Cartman Baby_poof_fairly_oddparents.png|Poof as Ike Brofloski Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Clyde Donovan Mrs_turner_fairly_oddparents.png|Mrs. Turner as Shelia Brofloski Judy_neutron_jimmy_neutron.png|Judy Neutron as Sharon Marsh Margaret_SquarePants.png|Margaret SquarePants as Liane Cartman Mr_turner_fairly_oddparents.png|Mr. Turner as Randy Brofloski Hugh_neutron_jimmy_neutron.png|Hugh Neutron as Gernald Marsh Cindy_jimmy_neutron.png|Cindy Vortex as Wendy Testaburger Genie_(Aladdin).jpg|Genie as Chef Mike_Wazowski_in_Monsters,_Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Terrence Sulley_(Sullivan)_in_Monsters,_Inc.jpg|James P. Sullivan as Phillip Flapjack.png|Flapjack as Gregory Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Tammy Warner Profile_-_Wreck_It_Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Mr. Garrsion Jack_Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Mr. Mackey Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps_com-1977.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Sadam Hussein Mac_(FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Leopaid "Butter" Stotch Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Army General LoudKiddington_(1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Le Mole Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Gru as Big Gay Al Quotes: *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: Okay, children, let's start the day with a few math problems. What is five times two? Come on children, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. raises his hand Yes, Phineas? *Phineas/Clyde: Twelve? *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. *Timmy/Kyle: I think I know the answer, Mr. Wreck It Ralph *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: Timmy Turner in high-pitched, gibberish voice *Timmy/Kyle: Shut up, fat sponge! *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: Hey! Don't call me fat, ya fucking Jew! *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: SpongeBob SquarePants! Did you just say the F-word? *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: Jew? *Timmy/Kyle: No, he's talking about "fuck." You can't say "fuck." in school, you fucking fat ass. *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: Timmy! *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: Why the fuck not? *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: SpongeBob SquarePants! *Jimmy/Stan: Dude, you just said fuck again! *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: Jimmy! *Lincoln/Kenny: muffled Fuck. *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: Lincoln! *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody! Fuck, fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck! *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: How would you like to go see the school counselor? *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: How would you like to suck my balls? *gasps *Wreck It Ralph/Mr. Garrsion: enraged WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! *SpongeBob SquarePants/Cartman: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: up a megaphone "How would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Wreck It Ralph?" *It Ralph stands rooted to the spot, frozen with furry *Jimmy/Stan: Holy shit, dude, Category:BeautifulandWonderful Category:Movie Spoofs Category:South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut spoofs